macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallery: Accidents and Injuries
Below, you will find a gallery of the various Accidents and Injuries to occur in the parade. For pictures of 1997 Incidents, see that page. Gallery 12082458-16E2-4FB3-8369-F5B17BD7EA10.jpeg|Santa Claus collapsed on route after getting damaged gettyimages-97225699-1024x1024.jpg|One of the Crocodile's legs was deflated spacemanarmgone.png|Spaceman's Right Arm was Ripped Off in the 1955 Parade gettyimages-97253295-1024x1024.jpg|Gorgeous Gobbler being deflated in 1956 Mighty Mouse didn't save the day.jpg|Mighty Mouse escaped from his Handlers causing him to crash and deflate at Columbus Circle Deflated turkey.PNG|Gorgeous Gobbler's head was deflated in 1961 73752BE4-9AE4-49A3-93DD-C5022B922916.jpeg|Donald Duck's Left Foot was Deflated in the 1963 Parade gettyimages-97251923-1024x1024.jpg|The Sinclair Oil Dinosaur was punctured by a lamppost at Columbus Circle in 1964 5502FA0A-AA48-4787-A063-A06EBDA611AD.jpeg|Superman's Right Arm was Ripped By a Tree in the 1966 Parade Donald.PNG|Donald's right wing deflated in 1972 2784637887843.JPG|The Mickey Mouse Balloon went out of control. but it was not damaged Snoopy999878.png|Snoopy was punctured right at the start in the 1975 Parade 8FEF79AD-9AA4-4428-92C5-C6072C763A5E.jpeg|Underdog was hit by trees, losing his right ear and helium in his forehead. F699936F-C4E2-4EA6-A772-05846B48D657.jpeg|Smokey's right hand was punctured in the 1975 Parade. 4705E14F-7CCB-454C-8841-EE61D8564926.jpeg|Weeble was punctured by a light pole in the 1976 Parade 75BA5EA1-DFD3-4657-8096-A84E2918C2FE.jpeg|Underdog's left hand was deflated in the 1976 Parade 45977358 655333394861580 6019383723789056379 n.jpg|Snoopy almost crashes into traffic signals in 1981 Acc6ce52-38e0-4b89-aa11-1c5c1a4c24d8 macys-balloon-bullwinkle.jpg|Bullwinkle getting damaged in 1982 41FA9CBD-C0DE-428C-A248-7B71116FC1AC.jpeg|Mickey Mouse was pushed around by strong winds but wasnt damaged 579C51AA-C7B8-454B-92BE-E40E9063A1A2.jpeg|Woody Woodpecker was lowered after puncturing his head. 727A2E35-F013-43BB-A21A-EA454FD44ECA.jpeg|Garfield's right paw was deflated in the 1984 parade. C7CE5C08-F49C-47D8-ACDD-70BAA5315C75.jpeg|Kermit had to be carried by his handlers after his stomach was ripped in the 1985 Parade 49ADEEB8-DA10-4672-9560-2428D275B16E.jpeg|Woody Woodpecker's left hand and both of his feet was ripped in the 1985 Parade 5EDCD074-7B8C-4DE1-AAD3-4C5B500FFE71.jpeg|Garfield's right paw and left back paw were punctured in the 1986 Parade E1130598-7649-43ED-AC48-AA09BA94CF9A.jpeg|Superman's left arm was ripped by a tree in the 1986 Parade Deflated arm.PNG|Humpty Dumpty's left hand and left leg were both punctured by a tree branch in the 1986 Parade 12250092 10208443505664627 6079741782263417301 n.jpg |Olive Oyl's left arm was ripped in the 1986 Parade 1919483 1315533967862 422678 n.jpg|Woody Woodpecker's head was nearly ripped off in the 1986 Parade, the wind still claimed his leg. F4E8B17B-E9C8-4E10-A26D-11CE4E1A1E4B.jpeg|Betty Boop's collapse in the 1986 parade. Betty, the last character balloon in the parade, and could not recover. E2666CE4-EC64-4E96-9A6B-1DE15CA6F97A.jpeg|Kermit's left arm was punctured by a tree in the 1987 Parade 42A79D57-89B7-4DF3-A6C3-CD77130FF452.jpeg|The Pink Panther's tail was punctured in the 1989 Parade 9A07A216-96D5-4182-AD15-D9B0BE0898BC.jpeg|Spider-Man Almost Gets His Left Hand Popped By a Lamppost in the 1991 Parade A108BC4E-4365-4871-BDAC-9AA9F80D7733.jpeg|Kermit's head was ripped by a tree in the 1991 Parade 52457E72-E4D2-4C50-8AF5-835A019803F1.jpeg|Betty Boop's moon was punctured in the 1991 Parade 5BDA01FA-7F28-4848-80BA-0C7C0EA540BD.jpeg|Quik Bunny's right hand and drumstick were both deflated in the 1991 Parade 20EC9B4B-6363-471C-A99E-F4BF0F9B5C4C.jpeg|Babar almost hit a tree in the 1991 Parade B4622DAC-D09C-41D1-8E48-3420C98CA2B2.jpeg|Bugs Bunny's Carrot was Deflated in the 1992 Parade EC1487DE-EFD9-4BB0-A6EF-5D6AE6A453EF.jpeg|The C Ball was Deflated and was Lowered to the Ground in the 1992 Parade 895333A0-81D6-4AD2-AA66-645DD6972568.jpeg|Bart Simpson's T-Shirt was ripped by a lamppost in the 1993 Parade 8FA4886F-503C-49FC-BEF6-5D436D4555D4.gif|Sonic's eye was punctured by a lamppost, which collapsed after the balloon snagged onto it. 0D70FD08-A0CC-4658-80BD-2C8C7B792349.jpeg|Ronald's Green Balloon was Missing in the 1993 Parade EBFEAECB-CE1C-4971-80C8-AE56B97D2A17.jpeg|Woody Woodpecker's hand was ripped by a tree causing it to slowly deflate the balloon so it needed to be lowered to the ground. 59085323-C2D1-41BD-B4B6-176F714F1A50.jpeg|Rex's head was punctured by a streetlight in the 1993 Parade AD2ECD19-18F0-475C-8861-41A5DBC68A63.jpeg|Spider-Man's head was deflated in the 1993 Parade 761B5C6F-ADBA-46D1-B20A-BB02C6ADA59C.jpeg|Quik Bunny's left ear was deflated in the 1994 Parade 97AA6A9E-5655-47E3-953D-E73D57851B2A.jpeg|Garfield almost hit a tree in the 1994 Parade DD5C9C12-2B0E-45E6-90C3-42DF6167B79A.jpeg|Barney's left leg was ripped by a streetlight in the 1994 Parade FC7B4FEB-7807-47E4-9B53-EBADDE6C9A54.jpeg|Dudley suffered major punctures in the 1995 Parade 6C2CE481-1D3B-4E81-A452-CA9013825C41.jpeg|Snoopy's muzzle was ripped open during the 1995 Parade shortly after his NBC appearance Image651946.jpg|Skydancer after hitting a tree in the 1995 Parade D44597DD-151A-49FF-9E21-E208FF0DA378.jpeg|Sonic's face was punctured by a tree in 1995. By Times Square, he was out of the parade. AC3375B2-4694-4F7A-9975-CB4DBE828EB9.jpeg|Izzy's left arm was deflated in the 1995 Parade 494500B0-0C4C-41D2-BA21-53116E78A3D7.jpeg|The Pink Panther suffered damage to his stomach in the 1995 Parade 9FE5DCCF-7A45-4382-A42B-3D7B09FB14E0.jpeg|Betty Boop's moon was punctured in the 1995 Parade 8DD7A90F-2477-4695-A9FF-46CA63CB336C.jpeg|Woody Woodpecker's left hand was ripped off by a tree in the 1996 Parade GarfielddamagedMacys1998-1.png|A chamber inside Garfield popped before the 1998 Parade 4982D773-B17A-4FDB-9FF0-F497E606EA98.jpeg|The Wild Thing was too damaged to make his debut in 1998 after his left claw was ripped by a lamppost. 74572380 10220766378379538 263965198203748352 n.jpg|The left rocket of Dexter's jetpack was punctured. A7BED3C3-FA56-495B-8E5D-337A152C0943.jpeg|Rocky was deflated before the 2000 Parade 44F5BE8F-B362-4D4E-B383-FD3E8B869BF7.jpeg|Ronald McDonald's left arm was ripped by a tree in the 2001 Parade 7C10C6D2-EE20-4E97-8BF3-D18F47A6A5FC.jpeg|Cheesasaurus Rex's right arm was punctured in the 2002 Parade 432ACDC3-FA62-4C6B-8789-60772CBC9AB6.jpeg|Gorgeous Gobbler's tail was punctured by a tree in the 2003 Parade EEF90891-620A-4316-BE48-6246DFC9C603.jpeg|Garfield's left paw was ripped by a tree in the 2004 Parade 86784B2A-17B3-4FF2-AB04-0534061F80B3.jpeg|Barney's left leg was ripped by a street light in the 2005 parade. 312184479_fe7287ff1b_o.jpg|Bumpus the Weeble deflated in 2006 2010 11 mandown.jpg|The Kool-Aid Man tipped over before the 2010 parade (look under SpongeBob SquarePants to see the deflated balloonicle). 3EB5970E-0A4A-43E3-ADCA-47BE383E87DD.jpeg|Wiggle Worm's face was punctured by a lamppost in the 2010 Parade Ice Cream Cone Punctured.jpg|The left side of the Ice Cream Cone was punctured in 2011. F1642098-D6C5-4AC0-8DC0-8A8972D2D05C.jpeg|Ronald McDonald's left ice skate deflated due to unknown reasons, although a tree is a likely factor in the 2011 Parade Buzz Lightyear's Escape From Damage.jpg|Buzz Lightyear's arm was caught on a flagpole of the Santaland Express, but he was freed without any damages to the balloon. Sonic.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog's arm being snagged by a tree branch in 2013. 51a44a6de10679b264d2996e85cb2414c9a465d9.jpg|The Dreidel kept Deflating during the 2013 Parade i-DdWwKh3-XL.jpg|At Balloonfest 2014, Thomas nearly collapsed because of the balloon being heavy image (7).png|The Red Candy Cane had less helium during the 2016 Balloon Inflation. Jett caught.PNG|One of the ropes of Jett's Right Arm got caught in a tree right at the start in the 2017 parade but it was freed Poppedcandycane.jpg|The Red & Green Candy Cane after hitting a tree in the 2017 parade. Popped Red Star.png|The aftermath of the second Red Believe Star. Look closely at the red rectangle outline if you want to see the deflated balloon. EKcNmMjWwAAoRqt.jpg|A strong wind gust caused Yayoi Kusama's "Love Flies up to the Sky" to get damaged overnight before the 2019 Parade, which meant the balloon could not make it's debut. Ronald McDonald's bad shoe.jpg|The strong wind gusts caused Ronald McDonald's left leg to get torn open right at the start of the 2019 Parade. By the time he reached 42nd Street, he was out of the Parade. wigglewormtryingtoescape.png|Wiggle Worm nearly escapes from his handlers in the 2019 parade. Category:Galleries